fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ferbastyczna szkoła/Hdbfshavbdhvkfsbhafdbv
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 2 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon drugi Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Pepe dostaje misję powstrzymania Jacques'a de el Onelle przed przecięciem Ziemi na pół. Bohaterowie * Baljeet Tjinder; * Buford Van Stomm; * Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; * Ferb Fletcher; * Violetta de el Onelle; * Pepe Pan Dziobak; * Major Francis Monogram; * Norm; * Jacques Flowella de el Onelle; * Fineasz Flynn; * Fretka Flynn; * Parentezjusz; * Linda Flynn-Fletcher; * Lawrence Fletcher; * Charlene Dundersztyc; * Abigail Winslet; * Carl Karl; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Heinz Dundersztyc Scenariusz (W szkole. Wszyscy uczniowie wychodzą z klasy na korytarz i zauważają, że Baljeet leży przygnieciony szafkami) Buford: BALJEET!!! (Buford podbiega do Baljeet'a i klęka przy nim) Buford: Spadły na ciebie szafki? Baljeet: Nie, leżę i się opalam! Buford: Aha, okej, nie przeszkadzam. Baljeet: Przecież wiadomo, że spadły na mnie szafki, rusz się i mi pomóż! (Buford łapie za szafki i próbuje je podnieść, ale nie udaje mu się) Buford: Ciężkie to to. Hmmm... nie dziwię się, w końcu mam szafkę pełną słoików ziemniaków. Baljeet: Po co ci słoiki ziemniaków w szafce? Albo nie, mam lepsze pytanie. Po co ci ziemniaki w słoikach? (Do Baljeet'a podchodzi Moranica) Moranica: Co tu się stało?! Właśnie jadłam w baseniku ziemniaki ze słoików. Baljeet: Dopiero teraz pani zauważyła, że spadły na mnie szafki?! Moranica: Czasem wzrok mi nawala. Głównie dlatego, że pięć lat temu wyjęłam sobie oczy szpadlem i trafiłam na ostry dyżur. Mam ci pomóc?! Buford: Pani tego nie uniesie! Nie ma pani mięśni! Moranica: A chcesz się założyć?! Buford: Ta, yhy, te pani mięśnie to chyba do dołu idą. Moranica: Mogę ci je pokazać! Mam takiego bicka, że nawet on ma własnego bicka! (Moranica łapie jedną ręką za szafki i rzuca nimi na drugi koniec korytarza. Baljeet wstaje) Baljeet: Dziękuję. Moranica: 10 dolarów. Baljeet: Za co? Moranica: Na darmo nie pracuję. Muszę mieć hajs, bo chcę sobie kotki pokupywać, by Sznebuldog miał co jeść. (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starring: Candace Flynn") New enemies, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Tu wstaw nazwę odcinka. (W samolocie. Ferb i Violetta lecą do Luksemburga. Siedzą obok siebie) Violetta: Cieszę się, że rodzice pozwolili ci spędzić weekend ze mną. Ferb: Ta, prosiłem ich cały tydzień. Violetta: Nawet nie wiesz, jak pięknie jest w Luksemburgu! Ferb: Aż nie mogę się doczekać! Szkoda, że nie siedzimy przy oknie, tylko na środku. (Jakiś czas później, przy wyjściu z lotniska) Violetta: Jesteś gotowy, by zobaczyć Luksemburg? Ferb: Tak! (Ferb wychodzi z lotniska i widzi miasto pełne fabryk, bez żadnych roślin. W centrum stoi wielki wieżowiec. Niebo jest czerwone, a chmury czarne) Ferb: Co to jest?! (Ferb odwraca się i widzi stojącą za nim Violettę z pistoletem w ręce) Violetta: Nie ruszaj się. (W bazie agenta P. Pepe wlatuje do bazy) Monogram (z ekranu): Agencie P, kolejna misja... (Pepe odlatuje na jetpack'u) Monogram (z ekranu): Ale... (Po chwili. Pepe wlatuje do spółki zło. Nikogo ani żadnej maszyny w niej nie ma. Pepe terkocze i rozgląda się. Z jednego z pokoi wychodzi Norm) Norm: Pepe Pan Dziobak? Co ty tutaj robisz? Właśnie jadłem ziemniaki ze słoika. (Pepe terkocze) Norm: Ktoś go porwał. (Pepe terkocze) Norm: A taki facet. Trochę grubszy, czarne przeciwsłoneczne okulary, białe włosy... (Pepe odlatuje na jetpack'u) Norm: Może napijesz się kawy? Nie? (Pepe leci na jetpack'u przez Danville. Na jego nadgarstkowym zegarku pojawia się Major) Monogram: Agencie P, twoja misja to dotrzeć do Luksemburga. Nasz wywiad donosi, że niejaki Jacques Flowella de el Onelle planuje przeciąć Ziemię na pół. To twoja pierwsza misja tam, a Jacques to poważny typek, więc w razie czego możesz się ze mną skontaktować. Ale dopiero za dziesięć minut, idę do O.B.F.S.-owej piwnicy po ziemniaki w słoikach. (Monogram rozłącza się. Pepe leci dalej) (Tymczasem w Luksemburgu. Ferb wchodzi do tajemniczego pomieszczenia w wysokim wieżowcu. Za nim idzie trzymająca pistolet Violetta. Na środku stoi wielka maszyna) Ferb: Co chcesz zrobić? Violetta: Zobaczysz, jak tylko przyjdzie mój ojciec. (Tymi samymi drzwiami wchodzi Jacques. Za nim słychać upiorną muzykę) Ferb: Skąd leci ta muza? Nawet fajna, ale preferuję rock. Jacques: To jest ten chłopak, który jest nam potrzebny? Ferb: Do czego? Mam wam żarówki wymienić? Jacques: To też mógłbyś. Ale mam dla ciebie inne zajęcie. (Violetta strzela w Ferba. Ferb upada na podłogę) Jacques: Zanieś go tam gdzie trzeba. (Violetta łapie go za nogi i wyciąga z sali) Jacques: Ciekawe, kiedy przybędzie Agent P... Nie mogę się doczekać jego wizyty. (Tymczasem w Vianden w Luksemburgu. Pepe ląduje na szczycie jakiegoś budynku) Pepe: Trrrrrr... (Pepe włącza nadgarstkowy zegarek) Monogram (na zegarku; z przerażeniem, szybko mówi): Agencie P, nie wracaj tu, powstrzymaj Jacq... (Zegarek się wyłącza. Pepe bierze jetpack i leci dalej) (W Luksemburgu, siedzibie Jacques'a. Jacques je ziemniaki w słoikach) Jacques: Dobre. (Gdy Jacques zjada ostatniego ziemniaka, wyrzuca słoik przez zamknięte okno, które się rozbija. Przez otwarte okno wlatuje Pepe) Jacques: Ach, nareszcie, Pepe Pan Dziobak... Już myślałem, że nie przybędziesz. (Do pomieszczenia wchodzą Fineasz i Fretka. Podchodzą do Pepe) Jacques: Właśnie wpadłeś w pułapkę. (Fineasz i Fretka łapią Pepe za łapy i go trzymają) Jacques: Pewnie chciałbyś wiedzieć, jaki jest mój plan... To dosyć długa historia. (Tymczasem w spółce zło. Norm pije kawę) Norm: Wyśmienita! (W siedzibie Jacques'a) Jacques: A więc... Pamiętasz chyba, jak cztery lata temu trafiłem przez was do więzienia? Dosyć szybko uciekłem. Postanowiłem się zemścić, za to, co mi zrobiliście! Pierwsze, co zrobi... (Do pomieszczenia wchodzi Violetta) Violetta: Ojcze, Ferb jest gotowy... Jacques: Przyprowadź go tutaj! (Do pomieszczenia wchodzi Ferb) Jacques: Ferb? Jesteś gotowy? Ferb: Tak, zgadza się... ojcze. Jacques: Doskonale. Czyli wszystko już gotowe. Wystarczy tylko uruchomić maszynę... Pepe: Trrrr... Jacques: Ach, tak... nie dokończyłem tej historii? Wracając, pierwsze, co zrobiłem, to rozbiłem waszą drużynę O.B.F.S-u. To dzięki mnie Harry, Karen i Maggie trafili do innych rodzin, w zupełnie innych miastach. To dzięki mnie Heinz stał się ponownie zły! A pamiętasz moje imię? Nazywam się... Parentezjusz. (Jacques przewraca się na podłogę. Po chwili pojawia się hologram kilka razy większy od człowieka, przedstawiający Parentezjusza jako pluskwę) Parentezjusz (hologram): I teraz w końcu mogę się zemścić! Porwałem wszystkich twoich przyjaciół wraz z rodziną i wszczepiłem im minirobopluskwy, dzięki którym są posłuszni tylko mnie! A gdy tylko przetnę Ziemię na pół, spełni się moje przeznaczenie, gdyż wszystko zwalę na Majora Monograma... jakoś. Violetto, odpal maszynę. Violetta: Oczywiście, ojcze. Parentezjusz (hologram): Zastanawiam się tylko, czemu oni sobie ubzdurali, że jestem ich ojcem. (Violetta podchodzi do maszyny. Nagle Pepe uderza Fineasza i Fretkę ogonem) Parentezjusz (hologram): Sprytnie, dziobaku... Ale czy dasz radę pokonać pozostałych swoich przyjaciół? (Do pomieszczenia wchodzą Linda, Lawrence, Charlene, Abigail, Carl, Izabela, Baljeet, Buford i Heinz jedzący ziemniaki ze słoika) Parentezjusz (hologram): Nie przestaną z tobą walczyć dopóki ich nie zabijesz. Pepe: Cholibka... (W spółce zło. Norm pije kawę) Norm: Niezwykły smak! Ale ziemniaki ze słoików są lepsze... (W Luksemburgu, w siedzibie Parentezjusza. Heinz rzuca w Pepe słoikiem, ale dziobak robi unik. Pepe uderza Heinz'a ogonem) Parentezjusz (hologram): Tylko jego uderzysz, ach tak? Violetto, odpal maszynę! (Violetta już prawie klik guzik, ale Pepe rzuca w nią ziemniakiem. Violetta odwraca się w jego stronę) Violetta: Nie wchodź mi w drogę, ojcze... Parentezjusz (hologram): O co wam znowu chodzi?! (Violetta bierze użytego przez Pepe ziemniaka i rzuca nim w dziobaka. Pepe robi unik) Parentezjusz (hologram): Violetto, nie zwracaj na niego uwagi, tylko odpal maszynę! (Pepe rzuca się w stronę Violetty, jednak za łapę łapie go Baljeet. Violetta klika guzik) Komputerowy głos: Przecinanie Ziemi na pół zostanie rozpoczęte za pięć minut. Parentezjusz (hologram): Nareszcie... Z/w, idę po mikroskopijnych rozmiarów ziemniaki w słoiku. (Hologram znika) Pepe: Trrrr... (Pepe zaczyna łaskotać Baljeet'a, a ten go puszcza) Fretka: Pepe Panie Dziobaku, nie uciekniesz nam. To twój koniec. Fineasz: Chyba nie odważysz się nas uderzyć, co? (Wszyscy otaczają Pepe) Abigail: Chodź tutaj, dziobaczku. Nie uciekniesz nam. Carl: Agencie P, poddaj się. Gdy tylko przybędzie Parentezjusz, jego zły plan przeciachania Ziemi na pół się wypełni. Dundersztyc: Pepe Panie Dziob... (Pepe uderza Heinz'a w twarz. Po chwili Charlene chwyta dziobaka) Charlene: To już koniec, Pepe Panie Dziobaku. (Violetta wyjmuje z kieszeni nóż i rzuca go Charlene, która go łapie) Charlene: A zatem, dziobaczku, czas na śmierć! (Charlene przykłada nóż do łap dziobaka) Charlene: Najpierw pozbędziemy się łap... (Do pomieszczenia wchodzi Parentezjusz w ciele robota) Parentezjusz: Ej, kto wam kazał go zabijać?! Charlene: Myślałam, że mamy to zrobić. Parentezjusz: A zresztą, pozbądźcie się gówniarza. Będzie nam tylko przeszkadzał. Komputerowy głos: Przecinanie Ziemi na pół zostanie rozpoczęte za trzy minuty. Parentezjusz: Nie można szybciej?! Komputerowy głos: Dobra, zluzuj majty... Półtorej. Parentezjusz: Może być. Charlene: Czyli mam go zabijać? Parentezjusz: Tak. (Tymczasem w spółce zło. Norm zajada się ziemniakami ze słoika) Norm: Cholera, ale to dobre... Nieważne, że jestem robotem i nie mam receptorów smaku, zjem Duśkowi wszystko! (W Luksemburgu, siedzibie Parentezjusza. Pepe siedzi w klatce, a wszyscy poza Parentezjuszem, Fineaszem i Ferbem otaczają go) Komputerowy głos: Przecinanie Ziemi na pół zostanie rozpoczęte za pół minuty. Parentezjusz: I dobrze... (Fineasz i Ferb wchodzą do pomieszczenia wraz z związanym Monogramem) Parentezjusz: Proszę, proszę, czyżby Major Monogram nas odwiedził? Monogram: Nie, twoja żona. Parentezjusz: Enterania nie żyje odkąd zatłukli ją łapką na muchy. Monogram: Co chcesz osiągnąć przecinając Ziemię na pół? Parentezjusz: Zemszczę się w końcu. Wszystko zwalę na ciebie. Monogram: Prędzej to ty się zesrasz. Parentezjusz: Zobaczymy, zobaczymy... Komputerowy głos: Przecinanie Ziemi na pół zostanie rozpoczęte za dziesięć sekund. Parentezjusz: No w końcu! Gdy tylko odliczanie dobiegnie końca, świat podzieli się na pół! Tylko zastanawiam się co ludzie z tym zrobią... Jedną połówkę pewnie nazwą Krainą Światła, a drugą Krainą Ciemności, bo przecięta planeta chyba nie będzie się kręcić, a na jednej będzie słoneczko, a na drugiej nie. Monogram: Puknij się w łeb, gościu. Parentezjusz: Zobaczysz, Majorze Monogramie... za kilka sekund Ziemia prze... ej, odliczanie już się chyba skończyło. Czemu nic się nie dzieje? Fretka: Bo jesteś idiotą! Parentezjusz: Nie, przyczyna jest inna... A, no racja! Maszyna czerpie energię z ziemniaków w słoikach. Problem w tym, że szkło jest izolatorem i nie przewodzi prądu... Fretka: Mówiłam, że jesteś idiotą! Parentezjusz: No świetnie... a ja zjadłem wszystkie ziemniaki! Ma ktoś jakieś ziemniaki przy sobie? Buford: Ja mam całą szafkę pełną tych ziemniaków i słoików! Parentezjusz: W takim razie leć do Danville po nie! Zabierz jetpack dziobaka i szybko wracaj! Buford: Oczywiście! (Buford bierze jetpack i odlatuje na nim) (Jakiś czas później, w Danville. Buford wbiega do szkoły i widzi dyrektorkę wyjadającą ziemniaki z jego szafki. Buford podbiega do niej) Buford: Co pani robi w mojej szafce?! Moranica: Jem, nie widać? Buford: Jakim prawem włamała się pani do mojej szafki? Moranica: Jestem dyrektorką, cepie. Mi wszystko wolno. Czterdzieści lat temu postawiłam w holu swój pomnik, na którym byłam w samym stroju kąpielowym! Potem kuratorium czepiało się, że promuję w dzieciach nagość. (Buford wyciąga z szafki słoik pełen ziemniaków) Buford: Ufff... został jeszcze jeden! Moranica: A bierz. Tyle się tego najadłam, że znowu będę srała frytkami. Buford: Eeeeeem... to ja uciekam. (Buford wybiega ze szkoły) (Potem. W Luksemburgu, w siedzibie Parentezjusza) Parentezjusz: Tooooo... ile macie lat? Fineasz: 14. Dundersztyc: 51. Fretka: 19. (Do pomieszczenia wchodzi Buford) Buford: 65. A właściwie, to jakie było pytanie? Nieważne, mam te ziemniaki, ojcze. Parentezjusz: Możecie przestać tak mówić?! O co wam chodzi? Fineasz: O ten tramwaj, co nie chodzi! Carl: Oł ooooooł... Parentezjusz: Dobra, Buford, włóż ziemniaki do maszyny. (Buford podchodzi do maszyny, otwiera słoik i wyjmuje z niego ziemniaki, po czym wkłada je do otworu w maszynie) Komputerowy głos: Maszyna gotowa. Rozpoczynam przecinanie Ziemi na pół. (Parentezjusz stoi szczęśliwy. Po chwili zaczyna się trzęsienie ziemi) Buford: Trzęsienie ziemi!!! W NOGIII!!! (Wszyscy poza Parentezjuszem, Pepe, Majorem i Violettą wybiegają z pomieszczenia. Klatka się otwiera, a po chwili Violetta przewraca się) Parentezjusz: Ta klatka była cały czas otwarta?! (Pepe rzuca się na Parentezjusza) Parentezjusz: Ej, tylko nie w twarz, bo tam siedzę! (Ziemia przestaje się trząść) Parentezjusz: Ej, co jest?! Monogram: Chyba nie myślałeś, że jeden słoik ziemniaków zasili tak potężną machinę?! Parentezjusz: Myślałem... (Parentezjusz rzuca Pepe o ścianę) Parentezjusz: Mam tego dość, wykończę was własnymi rękoma! (Głowa robota odpada i widać panel sterowania Parentezjusza, który trzyma w rękach rakietę) Parentezjusz: Pożegnajcie się z życiem! (Pepe skacze na robota, po czym bierze Parentezjusza w palce) Parentezjusz: Ej, co ty chcesz zrobić?! (Pepe zjada Parentezjusza) Monogram: Dobra robota, agencie P! A teraz mnie rozwiąż! (Pepe rozwiązuje Monograma) Monogram: Teraz wszyscy pewnie powrócą do normalności. Leć do domu, a ja wymyślę im jakąś historyjkę. (Pepe bierze jetpack i odlatuje. Monogram podchodzi do Violetty) Monogram: A ty, młoda damo, zostajesz aresztowana! Ty nie byłaś pod wpływem minirobopluskw, więc... Violetta: Jestem robotem. (Violetta podnosi lekko koszulkę. Zamiast pępka ma guzik, który naciska. Violetta wybucha) Monogram: No proszę... (Fineasz, Ferb, Fretka, Izabela, Baljeet, Buford, Charlene, Abigail, Heinz i Carl wchodzą do pomieszczenia) Buford: Co tu się stało? Monogram: Yyyyy... motyl za wami! (Wszyscy odwracają się, a Major wyskakuje przez okno) Buford: Eee, i tak mnie to jakoś specjalnie nie interesowało. (Napisy końcowe) (Monogram i Carl stoją przed siedzibą Parentezjusza) Monogram: Wiesz, nie rozumiem tylko jednego... Carl: Czego, Majorze? Monogram: Jakim cudem Parentezjusz uciekł z więzienia? Pilnowaliśmy go jak Fineasz i Ferb Sznebuldoga! Chociaż nie, to nie jest dobre porównanie... pilnowaliśmy go jak... jak... jak więźnia! Carl: Wsadzenie pluskwy do celi o odległości między kratami takiej, jak w normalnej chyba nie było dobrym pomysłem. Monogram: W sumie racja... Ciekawe, co Parentezjusz porabia w żołądku Pepe. Carl: Nie chcę tego wiedzieć. Monogram: I ja również. (W spółce zło. Gruby Norm siedzi i je ziemniaki ze słoików) Norm: Jestem robotem! Jakim cudem przytyłem?! KONIEC Piosenki Inne informacje